


The Call

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke Week, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bellamy Blake gets trapped in the anonmly for 6 years , he tries to send a message to clarke every day but hears nothing .But when he gets freed and reunited with his family , But for clarke and everyone else it's been days .a soft sad talk between Bellamy and Clarke lead to more truths , a breakup and something else .
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 8





	The Call

{flashback }  
"O! No come back!"  
Bellamy found himself losing his voice , as his sister just died or disappeared in his arms . Yes she wasn't his responsibility anymore , but she was his sister and he loved her .  
He felt his phone buzz and it was clarke telling him to come to the ship, he picked up Octavias old jacket and sighed .  
"I will find you "  
He whispered and left to go to the ship , They would find his sister or die trying .  
"If it isn't Bellamy?"  
He turned around but only to be met with green fog covering him, he gasped a little before all he was met with was darkness.  
{end of flashback}  
Clarke was trying her hardest to handle everything after her mom died , but Bellamy had left with Octavia a few day's ago .  
And that meant she was all on her own , how bellamy did this all those years ago she would not understand.  
And what's worse ? She has to deal with echo , the girl who stole her boyfriend and isn't trustworthy.  
Bellamy wasn't hers but Clarke wanted him to be , maybe when he got back she could finally be open about her feelings.  
And just maybe Clarke could finally be happy , but why had bellamy not checked in. he knew how worried she got, Clarke finally walked over to Echo who was doing whatever it took to find Bellamy.  
but something was not siting right with her, Clarke sensed that she needed to do a search party for him. but if Echo found out then she would have to deal with her annoying voice, Clarke only cared about finding her friend.  
~  
Bellamy groaned as Octvaia landed right beside him, he was overjoyed that his sister had come back with him.  
they were starting to be close again , and it helped having her knowledge. But his main focus was to get back to clarke , expect the ship had been moved and everything looked different.  
"Bell we will find them ok? I'm sure they noticed "  
Octavia whispered because guns were being heard , expect Bellamy wondered if they knew how long they were stuck in there .  
Bell was not one to give up , but being stuck in that place for 4 years was enough . But Octavia has found him , and together with hopes help had escaped that awful place .  
"O! There !"   
Bellamy said as they could hear Echos yelling , but that's when Bellamy saw who she was yelling at .  
"Bell?!"  
Echo saw him and ran but he stepped back , and tried to stop before she ran into a nearby tree.  
"Bell it's been days , I was worried "  
Clarke finally spoke up noticing him, he gasped and looked around but everyone seemed to be nodding .  
"It was 4 years not days "   
He whispered angrily and started to leave when clarke grabbed his hand , she looked broken like she had something to tell him.  
Bellamy looked at echo who was glaring at them , she was more angry that he hugged clarke then kissing her .  
"Echo we're done , Clarke a word "  
Bellamy whispered and pulled her away from everybody , echo stormed off mad while Octavia smirked at them .  
"Clarke i "  
"I love you!"  
Clarke blunted our which caused Bellamy to take a double take , she was panting and ready to run but Bellamy pulled her in for a kiss.  
"I've waited so long to hear that , and you had to wait till I dumped echo huh?"  
He laughed but grabbed her hand , they had a long road till peace and could finally live a human life .  
But he had clarke at his side and Bellamy knows , that as long as he has her then anything is possible.


End file.
